What Will We Do Without You
by Black Crowe
Summary: Character death. How will the Gundam Pilots cope with the loss of their dearest friend and comrade?


What Will We do Without You

What Will We do Without You

Author's Notes: I love this story. I think it just might be my best…and is my 5th story written.I am going to take my time with it too. I'm sure some of you will absolutely love and cherish the ending (Amika), but some of you may hate it. Depends on how you view this character. –muahahahahahaha- (very, very sadistic and sinister laugh) Hmm…there are a lot of W's in this story's title!

Rating: I'm giving it PG 13, for angst

You cannot sue me, for I do not own Gundam Wing. 

~*~*~

Duo wiped a tear that made it's way slowly down his handsome face. His hands were clenched behind his back, as he followed slowly behind Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. He couldn't believe how it had happened. He, along with the rest of the pilots, were unable to protect their beloved friend.

They were at very old and historical church, attending a funeral they never thought could happen. Duo noticed that Quatre was wailing, his eyes red and puffy. He didn't know someone could cry as much as Quatre had. He watched the other pilots closely, to see how they were responding.

Trowa's eyes were red as well from previous crying. It seemed that his mask was unable to sustain the grief and knowledge that his friend, their friend, was dead. He had his hands placed gently on Quatre's shoulders, as sobs continued to rack the young blonde's body. Trowa looked so sad, so heart broken. 

Duo looked next to Wufei. The young Chinese was trying not to cry. He stood tall and strong, his pride not allowing him to show his true feelings. But Duo could tell that Wufei's closely guarded emotions would collapse any minute.

Duo absently looked for Heero. His closest and dearest friend. But, he realized he wouldn't be seeing Heero for a long time. He wasn't able to take it any longer. Duo covered his face with his hands and began to cry. He hunched over, not wanting anyone to see his pain. Wufei looked back, and stopped. He wound his arms around Duo's shoulders, and tried to comfort the braided pilot. Duo clutched at Wufei, and buried his face into Wufei's chest. 

This finally broke Wufei's wall. He began to cry as well, and he and Duo slowly made their way up to the opened casket. Only family was allowed to see the body in the open casket, but the Gundam Pilots were considered family, even though they were not. 

Quatre couldn't look, he turned away and buried his face in his hands, and ran out of the church sobbing. Trowa followed him closely behind. Wufei and Duo stopped to look upon their now dead friend. Her face was serene and peaceful. 

"I cant believe she is dead…" Duo murmured, holding back tears. Wufei nodded slowly.

"This is truly injustice." Wufei said solemnly. He and Duo made their way to the back of the funeral, where Heero was waiting for them. 

"Are you sure you don't want to see her?" Duo asked, referring to Relena.

"She looks peaceful Heero, it wouldn't hurt to say goodbye to her." Wufei added.

Heero shook his head sadly. "No…I cant do it. I…I just cant." Heero said, his eyes welling with tears. He still couldn't believe Relena was dead…and it was his fault. 

OZ troops were infiltrating her expansive and luxurious home, and he was there. She screamed for him to help her, and he recalled at how much fear there was in that scream. But he watched in complete shock, unable to move, as an OZ soldier shot her. She fell silently to the floor, and he had just stood there! He was a trained Gundam Pilot! He knew how to react, but, he couldn't. He didn't know why.

There was a small gathering of family and friends after the funeral, and all five pilots attended. They offered their condolences to her family, then decided that it would be best if they left. They really had no right to be there.

~*~*~

The five of them slowly entered Quatre's mansion, all very upset and distraught. Heero was the last in the mansion, and he slowly surveyed the area of Quatre's lawn and surrounding area. All seemed clear. It was time to end their charade.

Quatre sighed, and then a small smile played across his lips. "What will we do without her?" He asked, and looked expectantly at the rest of the pilots. 

Duo was the first to reply and jumped up, racing to Quatre's CD player.

"We Party!!!" Duo cheered, and played "Another One Bites The Dust," by Queen. Duo proceeded to head bang along with the song, and he began to laugh.

"I have been waiting for this day my entire life!" Heero said, his face bright and happy.

Trowa chuckled, and nodded his head in agreement.

"You all have to admit, we're pretty good actors! I cant believe you Quatre! All your crying even had me going!" Wufei said, laughing hysterically.

Quatre grinned. "I think I had you all believing that I really was upset!" Everyone began to laugh even more.

"All that matters is that everyone believed we were heartbroken." Heero replied, and he smiled. 

Suddenly, Trowa began to feel a twinge of guilt.

"Do any of you feel even the slightest bit bad? Or truly upset?" Trowa asked.

Everyone looked at each other suddenly. The song continued to play, but it suddenly got deathly quiet. 

"Uhh…" Was all Duo could muster.

They all started laughing, and Quatre chucked a pillow at Trowa.

"Silly Trowa!"

Trowa actually smiled, and they all began to appreciate the fact that Relena was no longer.

-Black Crowe

Notes: LMAO!!! That is horrible…LOL! She's dead! HAHAHA!


End file.
